Vampires and Assassins
by Vaughan Nikolas da Roma
Summary: Vaughan Sanguingo is a Vampire and an Assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. He and his brother's and sister's are searching for the truth. They want to know the real reason behind the Night Mother, and why she is still alive today. Join them on the adventure, filled with love, action, depression, crazy dreams and mad saber cats. ( Oc's welcome, rated 'M' for lemons that'll be later. )
1. To Wind-helm

**An: So, this is still new to me... And I'd really appreciate it if you review. I'd really love to not have flames burning down my story though. Critisim is welcomed, just try not to be mean about it. I have feeling too. :P**

* * *

I awoke with a start. Somehow, my short crimson hair and found a way to show itself. A sat up on my bed looking around the torch lit room, as well as the small fireplace. I counted the beds that were in the room. Along with a very jeweled casket. My vision was still blurry from the sleep in my eyes. As I rubbed my hand against my face, I heard some small foot-steps.

They were slowly getting louder, as the came up the stairs into the bed room. I cocked my head to the side awaiting the for the person to open the door and come in. I swung my legs to the side of the bed, and slowly stood up and stretched. With a yawn, and grunt of the fantastic stretch The person revealed herself as the small girl around 10 or 11.

" Ah, good morning Babette. " I said with a warm smile to the small vampire child. She smiled, back to me with a fang protruding from her top lip. " Good morning brother. "

I slouched a little. " You know you can just call me Vaughan right? " I asked, teasing a little but a tad serious.

Babette nodded. " I know, but you are a vampire too. " She emphasized the word 'Vampire'.

I grinned slightly. " So, you can still call me by my name. Babette. "

Babette walked towards me and hugged my waist. " Okay, Vaughan. " She felt a bit odd saying it, but she didn't mind.

I patted her head. " See now was that so hard? " I teased, and removed her from my waist. " Why don't we go get some breakfast? " I asked, with a grin as I started to walk.

She nodded and followed. We made the short distance to the eating hall in and sat down to eat. I grabbed a bowl of stew, while she grabbed some bread. I usually would let her finish whatever I had left, but was feeling an unnatural hunger in the pit of my stomach.

I had finished the stew in short time, Babette pouted a little. So I got up and made a bowl for her. She smiled her thanks, as I walked to the door to the brother hood. I said my good morning to the other guild members that were in the cave-esk hide out. Veezara was the only one gracious to give me a slight head nod to my presence. Arnbjorn just continued to pound on the steel anvil that we had in the sanctuary.

I passed by Astrid who was standing over a table that had a map flattened out on it. With a small iron dagger pressed firmly into the wood table. I walked over to the table and played with the dagger. Astrid looked up to me with a smile.

" Good morning Vaughan. I hope you had a good nights rest, because I have a contract for you. " She pushed her hands off the table so she could stand straight and look at me, and my gold-amber eyes.

I nodded, and smiled. " Finally, I thought I was going to go crazy if I stayed here without doing anything. " I chuckled, along with Astrid.

Astrid handed me a slip of parchment paper with the directions to my contract. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. " Our unholy matron should be arriving soon. She should be here when you return. "

I smiled, and waved my hand and started to walk for the door. " Then I will see you and our mother shortly. "

She nodded her head and went back to studying the map.

I slid the black door open with ease, and made my way for the small pool outside our sanctuary. I stood in front of the pool for a moment, then brought my left hand up to my mouth. I pricked my index finger on my fang. I dangled it over the pond and let a few drops fall into it.

The pond darkened to a purple-ish black, and it bubbled. It's consistency changed so it looked like a pool of tar. Out of the tar like substance a horse head peaked it's way out. It's color was light black, with a hint of red. It's eye's burned the same color as mine, amber-gold. It's teeth sharp like my fangs. All of these common similarities marked it for the bond we have.

I was aloud to choose my special horse, from a group of foals. There were a few colts, and a few filly's. But when I found my horse, I knew the name I had to give him.

" Sangue-ossa. How are you my horse. " I smiled at the horse as I pet him, and scratched his muzzle and forehead.

He neighed, and rubbed his muzzle wanting more attention. I gave him some more before looking at the parchment Astrid gave me.

" Looks like we are going to Wind-helm. You feeling up to it? " I questioned the horse and was given a loud neigh in response. I smiled as I rubbed his flank and climbed on his back. Before I could even get my hands on his reigns completely he took off. Bolting away from the sanctuary like a speeding arrow, drawn back by a fully taught string.

Falkreath was a good three or four days away from Wind-helm, but if Sangue-ossa kept up at these speeds we would make it there than less then two days. I smiled as the wind flowed through my crimson hair. I pulled my shrouded robe's sleeves up so my scar's were plainly visible to the world. (Not that any one would be able to see them anyways.)

We made it to Whiterun just before night fall. I changed to my normal, clothes. Just a black coat with a black and red cape. My pants were just black. Those were my favorite clothes other than my shrouded armor and robes. I decided to for go the armor for the robes today. Not feeling the leather, in my mood.

The robes were just as comfortable, if not more. But this was my preferred style of dress. I made the way toward the door of Whiterun after letting Sangue-ossa run and play in the wild for a bit. His teeth and eyes made sure nothing wanted him as dinner.

One of the guards watched me closely. " Welcome home Vaughan. " He voice was like rocks being ground together.

I smiled and nodded. " Good to be home, Jolf. "

I waved to Jolf as I pressed the large oak doors open. I only needed to open them slightly to fit myself through the large wooden gate.

I made my way to Breezehome where my housecarl Lydia stays. I fumbled around with my keys and found the one I was looking for. I unlocked the door and walked in.

Lydia walked down-stairs when she heard the noise of me fumbling with the doors broken lock. I smiled when I saw her.

" Hi, Lydia! " I smiled as I ran over to her and gave her a hug. " It's been a while. " I said, as I pulled away to look at her.

She had a smile on her lips. " Hey, my thane. "

I frowned. " C'mon Lydia, I know were past that. "

Lydia nodded. " Yes, Vaughan we are. " She chuckled at my happy disposition when she changed 'Thane' with my name.

I went into my pack and pulled out a gold-ruby necklace, that I had 'bought' from a man in Riften. I walked over to Lydia, and held out my hand. The necklace swung around from my walking.

" Here, I bought this from a man in Riften... " I smiled, a bit sheepishly. I didn't really care if Lydia didn't like if I stole from a man or if she knew I was part of the Dark Brotherhood. She was still my friend... That and she was sworn to protect me. She didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Lydia smirked all to knowingly. " You mean 'stole' from a man in Riften. " She chuckled as she took it and hugged me.

" Thank you. "

" Your welcome, Lydia. "

I smiled, and went over to the cooking pot. I cooked some more stew for me and Lydia who stood by me saying she could do it. I made the bowls and sat them down on the table. She sat down next to me as we ate in a comfortable silence.

W joked about how some women believed there was a black and blue dragon flying around destroying Helgen. Lydia laughed hard about that one, because she had been in the fight for Helgen at the time. It was no dragon, just some Stormcloak's trying to get Ulfric back.

We talked for what seemed like hours. It was getting dark, we had talked for so long. I was growing tired, and so was Lydia. I could see it in her puffy eyes. She had been laughing so hard she had started to cry.

Not to mention the few bottles of mead she drank. I helped her stand up and we went to her small bedroom where I laid her down and told her to get some sleep. I was in need of some as well. I walked to my bedroom and stripped off my clothes. I put on some fleece pants to help combat the cold that seemed to generate on the second floor.

I laid in bed for a few minutes thinking of my contract. Her name was Celeste. I almost didn't want to kill her. I couldn't think of that, so I forced myself to sleep. It wasn't very hard. I mumbled something before I passed out.

" Tomorrow is a new day... "

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review, I need to know what you think. If you have any questions, just PM me. **


	2. Finally, Windhelm

**An: I want to thank the people who read my last chapter. Seriously though, Review! It feeds my ego, so I can write more! I know, Lydia is OOC but, I find that if Lydia wasn't so cranky then living in Breezehome wouldn't be so bad. On with the show!**

* * *

_I sat curled in a corner of a dark room. The only light was shining from a small hole in the wall. Tears dried in my eyes, as I rocked in the corner. My eyes puffy, and red but to dry to spill anymore tears. The poorly designed door opened to reveal a small Dark elf. Her name was Tilenu. I looked at her with hope._

_She smiled sadly and shook her head. My head fell back down to the cold wooden floor. Tilenu looked at me sadly, she reached into her satchel and pulled out half a loaf of bread. My face was gaunt from lack of eating. When I saw the bread I guilelessly took the bread, thanking her before I began to eat. Tilenu smiled at me eating, like a starved dog... No like a starved half man, half mer._

_I looked at her and smiled, as warm as I could muster up. I finished eating a piece of bread, and began to talk. _

* * *

" _I have to wake up now. "_

I awoke in a cold sweat. I rubbed my ear length crimson hair with my hand, sweat seemed to be oozing out of every pore. I rubbed my face with my other hand. I moved my legs over to the side of the bed before I stood and stretched. My yawn, awoke a sound in the other room. I could hear the sounds of feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

I looked to my door, as Lydia walked in before yelling and shutting the door quickly. I looked at the door confused, then looked down at my legs. I felt a little embarrassed having slipped out of my pants during the night. Leaving me in my birthday suit. I quickly put on my pants and opened the door. Lydia was downstairs cooking a stew with a large blush on her face.

My shirt wasn't on, mostly because I was feeling to lazy to put it on. I decided I was going to tease Lydia a little bit. I smirked, as I tip toed my way over to where she was standing. My years of being a vampire and a Dark Brotherhood member paying off as I got behind her. She hadn't donned her steel armor for a while, seeing as she rarely went out of town. She was just in some leather pants and white cover shirt.

As my breathing slowed I snaked my hands around her waist. She gasped, as she flung her wooden ladle across the room.

I grinned. "You don't need to throw things now." I teased, with a chuckle.

"You scared me half to death Vaughan!" She yelled trying to untangle my arms from around her to know avail.

I laughed. "Well can you blame me?"

"Yes!" She still couldn't untangle my arms.

" Is Lydia going to miss me when I'm gone?" I asked, playfully.

" Yes! Yes she is." She stopped trying to get me to let go.

" Good, I always loved it when you were out of your armor. You've got such beautiful curves." I lifted my arms up so the pushed on the bottom of her breasts a little. " Here." Then I rubbed my hands down to her waist. "Here." I flipped myself around so I was in front of her. Then I reached my hands and cupped her rear. "And most definitely here." I laughed, as I licked her ear lobe. Then I withdrew my arms and went a picked up the ladle that was thrown across the room.

Lydia stood there, wide eye'd, and flustered." Did you just grope me?" She asked, quite stunned that her Thane would do such a thing.

I smiled. " Why yes I did. Why do you ask?"

She rubbed her face, trying to rid it of the heavy blush. " No reason." She quickly countered.

I smiled, and put the ladle is a wash bin filled with water. I cleaned the ladle off then put it back in the stew.

" Okay. I know you are going to miss me, but I've got to leave in an hour. So I must prepare." I said, as I went upstairs and gathered a bit more than I started with.

Lydia didn't say anything as she stirred the stew some more cooking it's ingredients.

I searched in the chest next to my bed. " Lydia, where is my blood ring?" I yelled from upstairs.

She stopped stirring and went upstairs and stood next to me. She knew I was a vampire, and that the ring kept my feeding lowered. She knew the dangers of vampires, but she cared little.

She pointed towards the left nightstand next to my bed. "I put it in your strong box." She said with a chuckled, seeing how quickly I jumped up and ran towards the nightstand.

I quickly opened it with the stashed key under the bed. Pulling out the ring with a triumphant smile. I slipped it on, and immediately felt a little weakened. Like the thirst was the only thing compelling my instincts too sharpen.

That is what made me such a good assassin. My sharpened senses telling me things, that no one else could.

Lydia could also notice the slight loss of peppiness.

I went back to my chest and pulled out an elven dagger. It was not a normal elven dagger by any means. Instead of being gold it was black, it's shine had red to it. It was an enchanted dagger, that had a draining affect on it.

Meaning if I cut someone with it, it was like I was drinking their blood. I sheathed it and wrapped a piece of leather around my thigh, through a hole in the sheath I could wrap the dagger there too.

I put on my black shirt and my cape. My cape had a hood on it as well. I put on some gloves that had pointed tips at the end, so I could use it as a weapon and not just protection. My black boots were the last thing that came on.

The hour had passed quickly and I was making my way for the door before I stopped. I turned to Lydia, and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

" Thanks for dealing with me." I smiled and laughed before I pushed the door open and walked out.

I was long gone out the door before she said her good bye's.

I slowly walked towards the big wooden doors in front of the city, waving to all the people who I found okay to talk with. There were a few that I cared little for and despised them with a passion. Take Nazeem for example: "Have you been to the cloud district often... What am I saying of course you haven't"

I want to tear his gullet out and drink his blood strait from the heart...

I waved to one of the guards as I creaked the door open slightly just wide enough to let me slip through without having to open it completely. I walked the short distance to the stables... Well, it was cut shorter by running through the partly destroyed bit of it.

As soon as I made the short trek to the stables I remembered that Sangue-ossa was my special horse. I face-palmed as I whistled for him, walking farther away from the stable hands because they would count me as a deadra worshiping devil man for having a horse like Sangue-ossa.

My horse came galloping from some nearby woodlands. Had I not known Sangue-ossa I would've been scared straight. I would've had a heart attack, I'm sure someone did when they saw my horse.

Sangue-ossa stopped in his tracks just a few feet before he would he hit. It almost looked like he was grinning the way his muzzle was. Not to mention the fact that it was covered in caked blood.

I shook my head at him. " Really? I hope you didn't eat to much, because I want to go as fast as you did yesterday." I laughed, as I pet his muzzle and brushed his maroon colored mane. I scratched his flank before I hopped on the saddle.

Once again he took off, this time I was prepared for it. I was still nearly thrown off by the amount of wind pushing back against me. I tucked my head in so it was next to Sangue-ossa's head.

We went even aster than before without the awful wind resistance.

Sangue-ossa and I finally made it to Wndhelm, just before nightfall. Reaching the stables, I jumped off Sangue-ossa's saddle, and pat him in the rear. " Go play, boy!" I said, with a smile.

Sangue-ossa nodded his head, he turned and pounded his hooves against the ground and took off.

I watched him dive into the woods, probably searching for an afternoon snack. I shook my head, and walked up the stairs leading into the cold, stone town. I had bad memories of this place. The Nords who are ignorant to the other races and finds them all beneath them.

I walked past the Stormcloak soldiers or gaurds. I didn't really know, they always seem the same to me. They laughed, as I walked. Saying things like: "Half-blood, Imperial bastard, damn elf!"

I muttered some words that shut them up quick. "You know, I'm sure Sithis would be happy to have your souls."

I pushed the large frozen metal doors open and let myself in. I hated this place, so much. I pushed the doors open all the way, and left them open. Let the guards deal with closing them.

I took a left and what I saw, made me furious. My friend, and step mother was being pushed around by three drunk Nords.

I pushed myself in front of her and the three rowdy drunk Nords. My eyes narrowed as I drew my dagger.

The three drunkards just scoffed. " What are you going to do with that little thing?" One asked.

Then another one. "Little half-blood comes in to the rescue." He said, harshly.

The other one, downed his mead, and threw the cup on the ground.

I looked back at my step-mother Tilenu. " Are you okay, mom?" I asked, with a warm smile.

Tilenu smiled and nodded her head. " Yes, I'm fine."

I growled as I turned my head to face, the three rambunctious Nords who were cursing about elves and other races.

They pulled out their weapons and (sort of ) readied themselves, even in their drunken state.

" Leave!" I commanded them, bearing my fangs and hissing.

They might have been drunk but they weren't stupid enough to take on a pissed off vampire protecting it's family.

I took my mother, Tilenu to New Gnisis corner club. She usually stayed there at night.

We talked for hours, till the moons were in the middle of the dark, night sky. The night was beautiful, the stars were bright and shining and there was not a cloud in sight.

I took my mom to her bed, and told her goodnight. I completely forgot to ask her about my contract's name, and where I could find her. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

I bought a bed at Candlehearth Hall. I sat in bed thinking again. Before I felt sleep's warm embrace I muttered a few words to myself.

" Let the night be free of dreams..."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review for me people of the world! And I will give you a free chapter! Wait... I was already going to give you more chapters. Tell me what you want, and I will try and provide. But I'm not god, so don't ask for anything crazy. See ya next time! X3**


	3. A new Sister

**An: Okay, so I had writers block for the last little bit. So I hope that is still Okay. Like I have said, Please review! On with the show:**

* * *

And so it was.

I awoke feeling warm, the fireplace in the room was still burning but it had looked like someone had come in and stoked the fire a bit. I wondered for a moment who did it, but was brought out of my thinking by a smell. A sickly-sweet smell, it was a coppery metal smell. Like a newly forged blade. I took off my blood-ring and I felt like I was hit by a mammoth stampede. The whole tavern seemed to be in a state of panic. I quickly swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran out the door of my room.

What I saw shocked me a little. A woman standing above a man with a dagger in her hand. She had black hair with a silver shine to it. Her iris were a silver-white. Her face was coated in the mans blood. She turned and looked at me. She narrowed her eyes, her lip quivered as it turned into an evil grin. I knew what she was, I've smelled her kind before, when I was a companion. Before I turned, I knew the smell. It was a dirty smell, like a dog that just played in cow manure, and then tried to bath in the Ghost-sea.

"Wolf..." I muttered as I growled at the woman.

Her grin grew larger as she saw my fangs. "Vampire..." Her voice was like a melody, sweet and alluring, but with a power behind her seemingly kind exterior.

I took a few steps towards her, holding my hands away from my dagger. The sweet smell of blood, and honey was in the air. Her scent was different then the other Were-wolves. She hadn't been turned by the companions, it was something much different.

"So, you have the same hunger as I do?" She asked, as she flipped her dagger around before she sheathed it.

"Yes." I said plainly and simple as I neared the body and the woman. As I was able to get closer I could see her features better. Her face was small, and seemingly fragile looking. She was more athletic than most Nords. Most Nords are heartier, and bigger with more muscle. She was built for speed and cunning maneuvers. She was built to be an assassin. Sithis must have had a helping hand in developing this woman's body. She was standing at around 5/8 just two inches shorter than I.

I crouched down to get closer to the man. It was one of the drunken Nords from last night. I began to laugh. It was almost an insane laughter. The woman just looked at me with confusion written on her face. I slowly stopped laughing and I looked at her.

"It's hard to explain." I said, before I started to drink the blood from the man's ripped throat. The woman nodded before crouching down and snacking on the man's ribcage. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was eating the man like a person would eat pig ribs. Slowly and ribbing the meat off the bone with her sharp canine teeth. They almost resembled my sharp incisor's but seemed to be a bit duller. More for ripping and tearing than precision hits.

I finished drinking my morning snack, and stood up licking the blood from my fingers and face. Almost like a cat cleaning itself. She finished the man's ribs and some of his organs as well. I watched her wipe her face with some of the man's clothes.

I chuckled. "So do you mind if I ask your name?" I asked as I raised one eyebrow.

She nodded her head. "Celeste Thun... Thunder-heart." She looked at the body, not wanting to look at me as she said her name.

My eyes widened as she said her name. " Celeste... Shit." I mumbled to myself.

Her hearing was just as good as mine, she heard me say her name and curse. "What?" She asked curiously.

I looked at her solemnly. "You have a contract out on you... And I'm the one who has to..." I didn't finish the last part because she stood up and drew her dagger from it's sheath. I looked up at her from my crouched position, my face still somber as I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I have a better idea." My face changed from somber to happy as I thought of a new devious plan.

Her dagger didn't go back into it's sheath as she questioned me. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled as I stood. "Your going to become an Assassin for the Dark Brotherhood." I said, with a devious chuckle as I watched her face show her emotions. That ranged from worried, to anger, to confusion.

She gained a stoic look as she answered me. "Fine. I'll do it."

My smiled grew as she sheathed her dagger, before I grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

We walked out the door of Candlehearth Hall and was greeted by my step mother; Tilenu. She smiled and waved, but looked at Celeste questioningly. "Who is this?" She asked, noting that we looked like we were in a hurry.

I forced a chuckle, "Just a friends mom." I said, as I looked at Celeste who had a devilish idea. She pulled my arm to her breasts and put them between her bosom as she wrapped a leg around mine, pulling me into an embrace. I was slightly confused and flustered, I was usually the one to be doing this. It felt odd to be the one getting pulled into an awkward situation.

I looked at her face trying to figure this all out. It was confusing me. She was looking at Tilenu with a sly smirk on her face before she turned to look at me. Her face was either red from nervousness or from the cold weather. I couldn't tell, she slowly brought her lips towards mine. I was stunned, I literally couldn't move. I've had people kiss me before but this was different, like it was what I had always wanted someone to challenge me. Someone strong enough to fight for the dominance. I wasn't going to sit there and let her take that from me.

I pushed my face forwards to meet hers half-way. She gasped a little before our lips made contact. It started out as a shy kiss, like we didn't know what we were doing. But it slowly turned into a full kiss. Tilenu stood there watching for a moment shocked. I broke the kiss first, a little strand of saliva still clinging to our lips as they parted. Celeste was having a hard time standing now, I was holding the brunt of her weight with my hand that had snuck it's way around her waist.

She was silent for a minute before she broke out contact and stepped back a few feet. She rubbed her face trying to get rid of the feeling, she thought to herself when she was doing it. _" Wow. That was the best kiss I've ever had. Damn Vampires."_

I chuckled to myself as I looked at her then I looked at my step mother Tilenu, I brought my hands up defensively. " This is not what it looks like." Tilenu just nodded. "Mhmm." She said, as she started to walk away. I put my head down, a little ashamed. _"I should have had more control than that." _I grumbled to myself in thought.

I pushed the thoughts of failure out of my head, I grabbed Celeste's hand again and made for the door. A little annoyed at myself, if one of the guards even said one word I was going to cut their throats.

Luckily for the guards they decided not to say anything, unfortunately for me I really wanted to kill them. I continued to pull Celeste over the bridge and to the stables. I had already killed the stable hand on a contract do I could call Sangue-ossa without worry.

I whistled, and I could see the brush moving. Out of the brush my massive horse stomped it's way out of the bushes and trees. I smirked at Celeste as a look of worry was drawn on her face. I squeezed her hand for reassurance, as I looked at her a smiled. She quickly shot her hand back to her, and scoffed.

I pet Sangue-ossa's muzzle and pointed to his flank with my other hand. " Get on."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. " That horse is huge, how am I supposed to get on?" She asked with an annoyed look. I laughed, and shook my head. Sangue-ossa neighed and seemingly had an amused look on his muzzle.

I walked over to her and lead her to the side of Sangue-ossa. I put my hands on her hips and my thumbs swirled around on her side, making little circles. She shuddered, and smacked my hands.

" Jump." I whispered in her ear with a playful tone. She jumped and with some extra force from me, she was able to get on my horse. I jumped on behind her, and grabbed Sangue-ossa's reigns.

"Go slow boy, we got a passenger." I said with a chuckle. Sangue-ossa obeyed and galloped slowly.

Celeste looked back at me. " So, why did you kiss me?" She asked curiously.

I looked off in the distance for a moment in thought. " I wasn't going to let you get dominance. If you want to do it again some time just ask." I chuckled, as I looked at her silver-white eyes. She looked back at my amber-gold eyes, she narrowed hers and turned her head back to the road ahead of us.

" Your just trying to seduce me, so you can have a play thing." Her tone was dripping with malice, like acid it burned me a little. That was never my idea, where would she get such an idea.

I shook my head, " A play thing? Believe me, I don't want a play thing." I said sadly. " Why would you think I just want to use you?" I asked.

She scoffed, " Why would I tell you? Your just going to use it against me in the long run."

I dropped Sangue-ossa's reigns and wrapped my arms around her stomach. " Why would I do that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. All Vampires are the same." The last remark about Vampires hurt my feelings a little.

" That's not true. I'm not the same." I shot back, as my arms tightened around her stomach a little. She looked back at me again. "Oh?"

"Don't give me that. You know if I were the same as them I would've tried to kill you already." I paused for a moment. " But instead, I'm trying to save your life, and I kissed you."

She shook her head. " That kiss meant nothing." I looked at her. " Your lying."

She tried to pry my arms from her stomach to no avail. " You know what I am, and I know what you are. It would never work." She said more sadly than she thought.

I nodded. " I know, but it won't hurt to try." She shook her head. " I just met you. All we shared was a kiss. Nothing more. You won't get anywhere by begging."

"Fine."

Celeste and I made it to Whiterun just as it became night. Once again Sangue-ossa went off on his own and I had Celeste come back to Breezehome with me. We got into a fight and the gate though.

" I don't understand you." She yelled,, and I closed my eyes. " And I don't understand you."

She started to yell again. " Then we're both on the same page." I nodded in agreement.

She began to go off on something but I cut her off. " Look just stop. There is nothing to yell about anymore." My voice was hard, like stone, and my piercing amber-gold eyes looked at her. She nodded with her lips pursed.

" Thank you. Now let's go back to my house and we can sleep. I'm tired, and I bet you are as well." I said, once again grabbing her hand and leading her to Breezehome. We made it to my house with Lydia sitting in a chair near the fire pit. I smiled tiredly. " Hey, Lydia." I said with a yawn. She nodded then looked over at Celeste. " Who is this?" She asked curiously.

" I'm Celeste." She said for herself. I just nodded, slowly stripping of my clothes as I walked through the house. Celeste and Lydia were both eying me with wonder and amusement. I looked at them from half way up the stairs. " Enjoying the view?" I asked playfully before I entered my room.

Lydia and Celeste stayed on the first floor talking for what seemed all night as I laid in my bed. I fell asleep fairly early after plopping in bed. Once again I muttered a few words.

" Let me sleep easy..."

* * *

**Alright. So this is the end of Chapter 3. Next chapter will hopefully be on the same par if not better. And I apologize for the last little bit. Review for me please. Feeds my ego, and it's not hard. Only a few words is necessary. PM me if you want a character to appear in the story sometime in the future. Peace out.  
**


	4. Confrontations!

__**An: There is a part on this that might sound out of the lore, but don't you worry. I did my research. :P On with the show! :**

* * *

_I was walking down the path leading to Solitude, when a man... No, Vampire came up to me. I didn't know Vampires even existed, I thought they were just a legend to scare children at night. He asked me if I wanted power beyond belief, and if I accepted I was to be immortal. I was only 20 at the time, still just barely into adulthood. It excited me, there standing in front of me was the way to become better then the shabby Nords that lived in Windhelm. I wanted to take revenge on those 'men', and to be able to do it was exhilarating. I looked at him closely, his eyes were a golden-amber color that seemed to light up the whole night sky. The moon burned down on us, it's pale white color was the only light I was able to use in the darkness. He seemed normal to me, as I studied him in the dark._

* * *

_He began to talk about how amazing it was to be a vampire. He even demonstrated some of his enhanced abilities, like his faster than normal speed, and seemingly superhuman strength. I was impressed, but I could tell he was leaving something out for me to figure out on my own. I agreed and tilted my neck, he stepped forward. I could see him more clearly than I could before, he seemed pale, even under the dim lit moon. His face seemed dry, and his fangs were much larger than I had expected. When he began the process... I felt dead, no feeling in my body, slowly I lost consiousness after that I don't know what happened. All I remember was waking up..._

I awoke to the sound of laughter, I looked around my small room. The light that beamed in through the holes in my roof seemed to hit me square in the eyes. I usually felt something when I first awakened and saw the light. Like a burning sensation when his with an ember. I looked at my left hand, and sitting on my finger was my 'Blood ring' it had it's crimson red ruby at the top of it, and a little gash in the middle making it look like an eye. It's silver-white band wrapped around my finger shined the sun light off of it.

I slipped out of the covers and to my fortune I had clothes on. I slid my shirt back on as I came down the steps. My mouth started to water involentarry as I smelled the sweet-sickly smell of blood and the amazing aroma of deer being cooked. When I looked at the people in my room I was a little unnerved to see a were-wolf sitting in my front room. I narrowed my eyes, and removed my blood-ring, once again the feeling of being hit by a horse was thrown across me. I smelled the deer and the blood full force, once again my mouth began to water. Then I smelled honey, with a hint of death-bell. It was interesting yet, oddly inviting. I now knew who the wolf was from the smell, it was Celeste. I usually don't like the look or smell of Wolves, which is why I usually tend to stray away from Jarrvaskar.

Her head tipped up, and she let out a little whine. I just waved at her. " Morning Celeste."

She nodded her head, as she stood up. She easily towered over me in her beast form. But I looked up to her and smiled. " I'd give you a hug, but that would be weird." I said, with a chuckle. My mind almost completely forgot about the laughter that woke me up. I looked around my house and saw Lydia, in tears and a happy smile on her lips. I just shook my head, I turned around and went to grab a plate. When I got the plate and turned around, I nearly crumbled to the floor like a pile of bones. There before me was Celeste wearing absolutely nothing. I blinked a few times, just to make sure if I was dreaming or not.

She smirked at my reaction, and teased me as she spun around once. " Like what you see?"

When I spoke it was like my words crashed against each other. " U-uh y-yes... N-no." I just couldn't find the words to describe. My mind felt like it exploded, and I was numb to thinking.

She just chuckled, almost devilishly. " What? Never seen someone nude before?" She teased using her most alluring voice she possibly could.

" Yes, I have!" I pretty much yelled as my face turned red. She laughed, as she sauntered over to where I was standing, shaking her hips. She bit her top lip, as she neared me. I shook my head.

" No, don't... Don't try... Seriously... I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled as I turned to mist, as moved away from her to the door. She turned around and looked at me, she could smell me even if I used my mist technique. She scoffed. " You?! Hurt me?" She began to laugh, as she picked up her clothes. I nodded. " Yes, I would. Not intentionally... But I would."

She continued to laugh as she put on her armor. It was different from most armor. It seemed to be made entirely out of leather, a lot like the thieves guild armor, but gray. She adorns a black hooded cape and light gray armor that looks like leather bands being woven around her body. She has an odd symbol on the top of her bosom in the middle. It looks like two dragons fighting each other. She wears a dark gray skirt that goes down to her mid thigh (also leather) with black pants underneath that go to the end of her boots with are up to her lower calf. Her boots are a darker gray color slightly lighter than her pants. She wears a pair of gauntlets that have little spines on the fore-arm so she can use those as weapons, at the tips of her fingers are small sharp points she can use to stab and cut.

I sighed, and rubbed my face. " We need to get going, Celeste. Bye, Lydia." I muttered before I walked out the door, my pack already in my hands, and my weapons already sheathed. Celeste followed shortly behind. I hurriedly got outside and whistled for Sangue-ossa, not caring if the stable hands saw or not. I was ready to get out of Whiterun, and back to the sanctuary where I could rest. We could make it back in a short amount of time, if we hurried, and I was ready to hurry. I handed Celeste some septims for a horse, which she bought happily and jumped on the horses back. I patted Sangue-ossa's flank and we were off. I figured that Celeste's horse was not going to be able to keep up so I made sure that he wouldn't go to fast for poor Celeste.

We made it to Falkreath before nightfall. It seemed to be around six or seven, for the sun had yet to set. I told Celeste the password to get in, as she made her way in I smelled something new to the sanctuary I had never smelled before. She figure that this was the normal smell and we both continued on our way. We walked in and found the whole family of Dark Brotherhood members gathered around a big box and a small jester. Me and Celeste figured he was insane because of the ramblings he was going on about. Finally Astrid dismissed the group and started to talk to me and Celeste.

I had explained to her that she was a contract, and that she was very skilled in killing, and such. Astrid was weary about letting a contract become a member of the brotherhood but was definitely happy to gain a new sister. So she let it slide, but more as a favor to me. We went off into different rooms she went to the bedrooms and I went into the dining room. Babette was not pleased to say the least. She doesn't like were-wolves at all. She makes and acception for Arnbjorn for some reason. To say the least everyone except Babette was happy.

These weeks went on fairly normal until...

"VAUGHAN!" I heard Celeste scream from inside the bedrooms. I was sitting in the pool of water in the main room of the sanctuary. I did happen to drink some of her pets blood though. It was just a small fox, and I couldn't help myself. I grunted, and got out of the water. I slowly made my way to the bedroom, and when I entered I nodded. " Yes, Celeste?" I asked, with a sarcastic grin.

She held her fox up by the scruff of his neck, showing off the particularly large bite marks on the side of his neck. I nodded, " Yes? I see the bite marks..." She was furious but it was almost funny to see her so mad. I wanted to see how far I could take it. " Why did you bite little Bryn?" She accused more than she asked. " I was thirsty, and he was there." I said, in a non-nonchalant way, which made her even more furious. I grinned, and she noticed. " What are you grinning about?" She asked, with annoyance dripping off her tongue.

I laughed. " Oh, I think it's funny that your getting so worked up over this. Want to do something about it?" I encouraged her to come at me. She practically ripped her armor off as she tore into her beast form, and roared loudly, even more so because of the echo of the cavern walls. I just tilted my head, and crossed my arms. " Oh did I strike a nerve?" I teased as she ran at me, with all of her speed. She growled angrily as I side-stepped. She was in a rage and because of that she was not in a clear state of mind. She would just continue to thrash around in a blind fury until she wore herself out.

I laughed. " Oh, come now. This isn't all the mighty wolf has right?" By now all the members including Cicero were watching the fight, Babette was cheering me on, while Arnbjorn was rooting for Celeste. I sped around the room watching her moves, learning her attack pattern.

**Left, right- Charge, Right, left- Charge.**

I could see her start to tire, as I dodged her blows. She was quick but in a blind rage, she would never hit me. I stood my ground, and slammed my fist into her chest. Out of breath, she backed off. She needed time to recover her air, and fill her lungs. I wasn't going to let her, so I tackled her to the ground. I dug my fangs into her neck to stop her from moving as my hands gripped into the ground. She was paralyzed for the most part, she knew if she moved slightly she would have something lost. Her blood or her life she didn't know. Mostly stunned because no one had ever rushed her head on, even when she was tired. She started to shift back into her human form, so I stood up and looked away.

She got up, and walked around to face me. " You really do think your special don't you?" I nodded my head in agreement. She brought her hand up to punch me, but dropped her arm and turned away to pick up her clothes. I whined, playfully. " Aw, I was prepared for a hit. Nothing then?" She threw a boot at me, in response. I laughed and walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, even though she still wasn't dressed. " Sorry for drinking your blood." She gasped and grabbed her neck, feeling the bite marks and the blood dripping from her neck. " You drank my blood!" She yelled, trying to remove my hands so she could hit me.

I laughed. " Ahyuh. By the way, you tasted divine. That's the first wolf I've ever like to drink from." She elbowed me in the gut, so I let go. I stepped back and smiled. " Alright, remember..." I paused for a minute.

" If you ever want to sleep in my bed, you can." I teased as I ran to the pool of water. She threw another boot at me as I ran. I decided to sleep outside of the bedroom tonight, so I just slept by the small pond of water.

I forgot to say something before I fell asleep. I was not going to get a good night of sleep.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Please people, please I beg of you Review! I need your imput so I know how to write better for you guys. I only live to serve you people. :P Peace.**


End file.
